A Day in Prison
"A Day in Prison" is the fourth episode of Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Returns. Synopis: After being defeated by Aggregor in New York City, the gang wakes up and finds themselves in a prison inside Aggregor's ship. Plot: Gwen opens here eyes up wide and looks around. She sees Ben and Kevin on the ground with their eyes closed and then she notcies that they're inside a jail cell somewhere. She wakes up Ben and Kevin and they become confused. They figure out that they're inside some kind of ship and then Aggregor walks by and tells them that they're inside his ship and will never escape. Ben tries to use the omntrix but the cell is power proof. Gwen tried to break out with mana but couldn't. Aggregor laughed sinisterly and walked away. The team looks around and sits down defeated. "We can't get out of here," said Ben. "Yes we can," said Gwen. "How?" asked Ben. The team started talking to each other regretfully and they started to talk about where the Andromeda 5 are. Just then Kevin absorbed the ground metal. "Guess since he's an Osmosian, he forgot to turn the Osmosian powers off," said Kevin. He smashed throught the jail bars and lights came on flashing and beeping. Aggregor's servants came running at them team. Gwen threw out a mana shield and blocked them from attacking them. Ben's omntrix was working and he turned into Big Chill to freeze the servants. He faced trhough the ground and came out of the ground behind the robots and froze them. Just then the ship began to tilt and Aggregor had fled the ship and smashed the control pad. It began tipping over and falling towards Earth at a large speed. It began to break up and catch fire. Ben told Gwen and Kevin to leave the ship and he froze most of the fire that was coming after him. Gwen and Kevin smiled at him and left the ship. The ship blew up behind Gwen and Kevin and Big Chill came flying out from the debris pile out of energy. Big Chill, Gwen, and kevin all landed on earth safely and looked up in the sky and saw the fire still happening. The gang were amazed at how big the ship exploded and again where the Andromeda 5 were at. The gang all flew away in the Rustbucket III and were confused on where Aggregor fled to. "Wonder where Aggregor went?" asked Gwen. Ben was look out of the ship and at the sky. "Proabably somewhere. We'll catch him later I bet," said Ben. Meanwhile i space, Aggregor is flying around going somewhere in an escape pod. Just then it explodes and begins falling down towards Earth. Aggregor comes out and sees the Andromeda 5 standing there. "We've been waiting for this for a long time," said Ra'ad. The gang all circled him and attacked him with him screaming in pain. Characters: *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Villains: *Aggregor Aliens Used: *Big Chill Trivia: *The team gets taken to prison by Aggregor for the first time (Ben's second time, Kevin's unknown #ed time). *Aggregor has a brand new ship as revealed in this episode. *It is unknown if Aggregor is now deceased or still alive. *Big Chill made his re-appearence in this episode and was the only alien used as well. *Aggregor's servants returned since UA and looked slightly different. Category:Episodes